<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fanfic ideas/beginnings ~ sdr2 by eggi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482276">fanfic ideas/beginnings ~ sdr2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggi/pseuds/eggi'>eggi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggi/pseuds/eggi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>series of paragraphs or short sentences to depict fanfic ideas i have in mind.</p><p>trigger warning ahead of time for mature themes, i will be stating what chapters will be having these warnings! thank you, read at your own risk &lt;3 <br/>this is mostly consisting of hajime, nagito, and chiaki, some ideas with kamukura and junko.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>slight tw: experiments, mentions of needles</p><p>Hinata, a long time ago, had gotten an offer. To be talent. To be hope. To have the world wrapped around his thumb, be a god. </p><p>He had declined.</p><p>In the end, it wasn’t the answer Hopes Peak had wanted. He didn’t have a choice anymore. He had no authority over them, after all. He had to become whatever Hopes Peak wanted him to be. </p><p>He remembers needles, sedatives, experiments, being bound down, and screaming. He remembers asking for them to stop. To see his mom. To leave, to stop experimenting on him, to let him be Hajime Hinata. Let him be with Nanami. </p><p>Everything went black after that. He remembered nothing other than that. He wished he remembered more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. intent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>trigger warning for implied character death and suicide</p><p>once again, read at your own risk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>another trigger warning just in case!!!! there are suicidal themes here!!!! be careful reading everyone </p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p> </p><p>Hinata had an aspiring dream to be talented. To have talent. </p><p> </p><p>He just couldn't. No matter what he did, he was always average at everything he did. Everything he did to stand out would backfire, and he hates it. He hated it a lot. He wished he were able to be reborn as another, a talented person who had nothing to worry about. If he died, maybe... maybe he could be this person of his dreams. Maybe he could be talented. </p><p> </p><p>As he stepped onto his stool, noose in his callused hands, he feels a smile edge onto his face. Talent... it wouldn't be so far away this time. He wouldn't be a reserve anymore. He wouldn't be useless and he'd finally get the talent that he deserved, he'd finally have what he should have had since the beginning. </p><p> </p><p>When he could no longer breathe, and his lifeless body swayed, Hajime Hinata was no more, and Kamukura Izuru took his place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>